winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 8
The last season ? (Sorry I'm french so my english isn't perfect ^^') Well, I'm thinking about the end of Winx Club. Maybe the season 8 could be the end ? I explain: First, two transformations will be back ! The Enchantix and the Sirenix. Do those transformations share a point ? Of course they do ! Those transformations have special powers: The Enchantix allow the fairies to use the fairy dust, and the Sirenix allow fairies to open Infinite Ocean gate ! I don't think that Enchantix and Sirenix will be the only transformations back in this eighth season. If we follow this reasoning, Mythix and Tynix should be back. Yes, Believix allow fairies to show that magic is real on earth, but it will be usefull, because the earthlings already believe in magic. I'll list all Winx villains (WoW exclued): - The trix - Lord Darkar - Valtor - Ancestral Witches - Mandragora - Dark ring Wizards - Tritanus - Politea - Celina - Acheron - Kalshara - Brafilius Well, that's a lot ! But, there is a problem: They aren't all dead ! The trix are not dead, I don't remember a lot of the season 2, but I know that Lord Darkar's death was just a white screen before LD disapears... It's not a death ! He just could teleport ! What, they did the same thing with Politea ! Valtor is really dead, just like Ancestral withes and Mandragora. We know that the wizards are frozen, in the omega dimension, but even if they become free, they couldn't escape of the omega dimension. Tritanus is just banish in an another dimension, Politea already freed him, so anyone can free him, if they have Politea powers of something bigger. Celina joined the fairies, Politea is dead, Acheron is just banish in the infinite box, Kalshara falls into a void, and Brafilius live in the underground dimension. I think that the final battle will be with the survivals: Darkar could free Tritanus and Acheron to form a crew like the trix and destroy the Winx ! ... Wait... Tritanus... Sirenix... Acheron... Mythix... The winx can fight against Tritanus in the infinte ocean, against Acheron in the legendarium, against Darkar with the enchantix, and against the trix with the tynix power in mini-worlds ! Kalshara and Celina could join the winx just like Roxy and Daphne ! Yes, Kalshara ! At the end of season 7, Kalshara joins the winx to fight the trix, and Kalshara fall in the void (We don't know if she's dead) but she never beatrayed the Winx ! Then, Politea... The Winx can back in time to find Politea, bring her in the present, Politea will help the Winx to fight against the villains. But, Daphne remembers that Politea betrayed her. But this Politea haven't betrayed Daphne yet. Daphne could say something that could hurt Politea, Politea is offended, she retuns in her present after the final battle, and betrays Daphne ! MegaSaikou (talk) 20:02, June 11, 2018 (UTC) a winx anonymous fan MegaSaikou (talk) 20:02, June 11, 2018 (UTC) We have a Season 8 Discussion thread where you could've just tacked this up here instead. As for this whole theory, it just doesn't make sense. Enchantix and Sirenix are being brought back due to popularity according to what we were given. Yes, both give the Winx access to special powers but why would that mean Tynix and Mythix have to come back too? Both of them are practically useless by this point; the Legendarium has been locked and they have no more business with it, just as they don't really need to explore MiniWorlds anymore either (since once they get the S8 form, they can't go back to using Tynix). As for the villains returning to form some big villain league, I don't think it'd happen, mainly because I'd like to think that, if this were the final season, the villain would be more powerful than any of the past villains combined to send the series off with a bang (especially if their defeat is handled correctly and isn't something lackluster like what they did with the Wizards). I'd like to believe that Darkar can come back regardless of whether he perished in Relix or not because he's a phoenix. The whole point of phoenixes is that they come back from the dead and, thanks to some of the comic issues insisting that good and evil need to coexist, Darkar, as the direct opposite of the Great Dragon (the embodiment of good and life), could simply crop back up as the embodiment of evil and death. Rainbow's obviously saving the Trix for when they get banished "for good" in the last season, the Wizards' ambiguous death was already handled in the comics so I don't know if they'd bring them back for the series; Tritannus is banished within Oblivion and while he could be pulled out at any time, he's powerless without his trident, which was destroyed in his last fight against the Winx; Selina's pretty much gonna stay a fairy; and Kalshara and Politea are confirmed to have died. Why would the Winx even need to go back for Politea anyway? She isn't trustworthy if she betrayed Daphne for presumably no reason (since Rainbow never gives her a reason like no one would notice). (SolanaCorona (talk) 20:29, June 11, 2018 (UTC)) It has been so long since I have even thought about Winx Club! I remembered it and I was going crazy. I thought it had ended because I used to watch it on Nickelodeon until it stopped running. Have there been any newer updates on Winx Club season 8 or has it fallen through?Brandonnovoa98 (talk) 04:02, June 18, 2018 (UTC)Brandonnovoa98 As of right now, Season 8 is being held off for next year, presumably because it'd mark the series' 15th anniversary. We're pretty much in a drought as they barely share any details concerning this upcoming season and I doubt that we'll be getting anymore news until, say, Winter this year. Fall if we're lucky. (SolanaCorona (talk) 04:21, June 18, 2018 (UTC)) American Premiere? Will this season ever premiere in America this year? I haven't heard anything and so far, it apparently is only airing in Italy. Can someone explain this to me please? Fangirl the 12th (talk) 15:48, May 8, 2019 (UTC)Fangirl the 12th :We don't know any specific dates yet, but the Winx panel at the Licensing Expo this year confirmed that Season 8 would be broadcast worldwide, not just in Italy. Gallopony (talk) 21:27, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thank you! (Sorry for the late response.) Fangirl the 12th (talk) 04:18, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Fangirl the 12th